This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for depositing textile sliver into a coiler can from a sliver-producing machine. The apparatus includes a sliver advancing arrangement, such as cooperating pressure rolls, a rotating coiler head for the epicycloidal deposition of the sliver into the coiler can and a platform which supports the coiler can and which moves during the sliver deposition. The pressure rolls, the coiler head and the coiler can platform are each associated with separate drive motors and the rpm ratio between the drive motors is variable.
In a known process, mechanically mutually independent electric motors are provided for driving the pressure rolls which advance the sliver, for driving the coiler head and for driving the can platform. The electric motors are connected in series. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that the rpm variation is linear. It has been found, however, that at elevated delivery speeds, for example at 900 m/min and above, problems are encountered in the sliver deposition. Further problems occur during sliver deposition at low speeds, for example, during start-up and during braking.